


Inventing the Wolfbane

by Mandancie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Summary: The reasoning behind Severus Snape invent the Wolfbane potion.**

**A/N: This story is finished. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter One**

"Come on," Sirius said. "I've seen you trying to follow us."

Severus looked at Sirius incredulously. It was a rarity that Sirius would talk to Severus. There was something about all of this that didn't sound right.

"When do you want to meet?" Severus asked.

"Meet me at the entrance at nine o'clock," Sirius said. He was trying his best not to smile. "I'll take you down there myself."

"If you're fooling me—" Severus started.

"I'm not fooling," Sirius cut the Slytherin off.

"Alright," Severus conceded.

Severus walked off. Sirius watched him, smirking.

 _This is going to be so much fun_ , Sirius thought. _I can't wait to see Snivellus wet his pants when he sees what's under that tree._

Later that night, Severus snuck out of his dormitory and headed for the front entrance. Severus was doubtful that Sirius was really going to show. When he saw Black standing by in the courtyard, Severus walked towards him.

"Didn't think you were actually going to show," Sirius said.

"I'm not the coward you seem to think," Severus said. "I don't have to hide behind Potter and Lupin."

Sirius wanted to reply to that remark, but figured what Severus was walking into would be its own reward.

The two teens walked to the front court.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked. "If you're taking me on a wild goose chase, Black…"

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "You will see what we do. I'm not fooling you."

They were quiet after that until they ended at the edge of the Whomping Willow tree.

"Why are we here?" Severus said.

"It's down there," Sirius said.

Sirius picked up a small rock and aimed it towards the base of the tree. Hitting its mark, the tree stopped moving. Sirius started moving towards the tree.

"You coming or what?" Sirius asked, when he saw that Severus didn't follow.

Not wanting to seem like a coward, Severus followed. The two teens went into the trap door under the tree. Severus saw that there was a small stairway that led to a tunnel. His curiosity got the best of him. He went down the few steps and walked down the tunnel. In his quest, Severus didn't realize that Sirius wasn't with him.

There was a noise at the end of the tunnel. It was faint at first. He kept walking as if he were in a trance. Something was pulling him towards the noise. Severus found himself at a rickety door. Some of the panels were hanging by a few fragments of wood. The knob was hanging off the door. It wasn't even keeping the door fastened to the wall.

Severus slowly opened the door and stepped through.

_000_000_000

Sirius couldn't stop laughing. His sides were hurting, he was laughing so much. When he made it to the Gryffindor tower, his head was hurting.

James was alone in the common room, sitting in front of the fireplace. He was reading a comic his father sent him in his care-package that his mother would send every month. James looked up when Sirius walked in.

"What's so funny?" James asked, smiling at Sirius.

The dog animagus laughing seemed to brighten up the room.

"Snivellus is going to get the scare of his life," Sirius said, chuckling.

"What do you mean?" James said smiling. He along with Sirius loved playing pranks on the lonely Slytherin.

"He keeps following us when we leave the castle," Sirius said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I let him see where we go," Sirius said, sounding proud of himself.

Sirius sat down on the sofa next to James.

"What are you talking about?" James asked. His smile leaving his face.

"I led him to the Whomping Willow," Sirius said, sighing.

"You did what?" James exclaimed, getting up from the sofa.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking up at James.

"You sent Severus to the Shrieking Shack?" James said.

Sirius was surprised to hear James call Severus by his name.

"What's the big deal?" Sirius asked. For the first time he wasn't smiling, standing in front of James.

"You do realize what time of the month it is?" James scolded.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Why do you think I sent him down there?"

"Are you trying to get Remus killed?" James yelled, pushing Sirius, rushing towards the portrait.

"Why are you so angry?" Sirius asked.

James turned around and walked back towards Sirius. "What do you think will happen if Moony attacks Severus or even kills him?" James growled, quietly, "if the werewolf kills or hurts Severus, they could put Moony down. In other words, kill him."

James didn't wait for a reply has he turned and rushed out of the portrait.

It took no time for James to reach the front entrance. When he got to the Whomping Willow he rushed to the knob that stopped the tree with great ease. He didn't feel the branches hitting him or trying to swipe him off his feet. The only thing on his mind was getting to Severus before Moony killed him.

Once James got to the tunnel, he instantly changed into his animagus form and rushed to the Shrieking Shack.

_000_000_000

Severus opened the door and saw a rundown staircase. The crashing sounds and growling were louder than before. Severus slowly walked up the stairs. Walking up the stairs, Severus had to reach for the railing. He felt the stairway move. He had to catch himself. There was dust settling down to the floor. Once he got his footing, he got to the top of the landing.

_000_000_000

Remus was cursed.

He hated himself. Every month he was forced to lose himself.

Remus was laying on the old dusty bed. The threadbare, scratchy sheets was affecting his sensitive skin.

A strangled groan passed his lips as the muscles felt like it was tearing from his bones. His bones felt like they were breaking, while dislocating through the change. Tears streamed down Remus' face as the pain began to become more and more excruciating.

There was a creaking sound as if someone was coming up the stairs, but the pain Remus was going through, he couldn't think on it. During the spasms of his muscles, Remus got a glimpse of someone standing at the door. With his headaches becoming unbearable, he wished whoever was there that they would leave before he didn't have the capacity of restraint.

_000_000_000

Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Remus was changing. During several of the classes in Defense, Severus knew that Remus was changing into a werewolf. The screams and groans told Severus that the transformation was agonizing for the person.

Severus didn't much care for any of the Gryffindors. They were horrid towards him in more than one occasion. But even Severus wasn't sadistic to watch all the pain that Remus was going through.

Severus was in shock of what he was seeing. Seeing someone in pain reminded him of his home life.

"L…eav…ee," Remus moaned.

Severus was frozen in the spot he was standing. He began hearing bones breaking. Remus' howl started changing, sounding more and more like a dog.

Remus rolled off the bed and stood up. Severus didn't see the Gryffindor boy that stood by while his friends picked on him. There was an eight-foot werewolf. It walked over to Severus. The Slytherin finally felt movement in his legs as he backed up. It wasn't fast enough as the wolf swung at him.

Pain radiated through Severus side. He fell on the floor, sliding a bit from the force of the hit. Severus tried to sit up, but his side felt like it was on fire. It was hard to breathe. The pain was causing Severus to blackout. The last thing he saw before sinking into the darkness was hind-legs stretching. Severus passed out.

_000_000_000

It didn't take long for James to reach the Shrieking Shack. Once he got to the stairway, he rushed up the stairs as fast as he could without falling through the worn-out steps. He heard the tale-tell signs that Remus had changed into Moony. When he got to the landing, he saw Moony strike Severus.

James changed into the stag and rushed forward. Severus was unconscious on the floor. Moony was about to make another strike when Prongs stood over Severus' limp body and pierced Moony with his antlers. It didn't stop Moony, but it did change his target.

Moony forgot about the body laying on the floor and went for the stag. Prongs knew that the only way to keep Severus safe, he would have to lure Moony out of the Shack and lead him to the forest. Moony could take care of himself in the forest. Prongs just had to remember to come back before the sun came up to carry Remus back to the Shack.

Prongs loved being a stag as he could jump from high places and not hurt himself from the fall. Instead of running down the stairs, risking breaking the step or his leg, the stag jumped over the railing and landed on the bottom floor. The wolf followed.

Twenty minutes later, James returned to the Shack to check on Severus. Moony was "safely" in the forest. James knelt beside Severus' prone form. He put his finger under Severus' nose to see if he was still breathing. When he felt the puff of air on his finger, he sighed a huge relief. James tried to think of the best way to get Severus to the Infirmary. Casting a feather-weight charm on the Slytherin, James levitated Severus to the entrance of the Whomping Willow. Stepping through the entrance at the bottom of the tree, he saw that Sirius was standing at the base.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

James looked at his friend with contempt. Yeah, they picked on Severus. But never did they do something this heartless. Severus gave as good as he got, but this. James didn't know what to think.

"What did you expect to happen?" James growled.

James changed back into Prongs. It was harder to do magic in animagus form. It took strong feelings to bring out the magic through the animal. The way that James was feeling it wasn't hard to channel his magic.

Severus was raised on Prongs' back. Prongs slowly walked back to the castle, leaving Sirius behind. When he got to the front door, he changed back and lowered Severus to the ground.

Rushing in the school, James went to the Infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey," James called out. "Madam Pomfrey."

"What is it?" Poppy said, walking out of her office. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I know I shouldn't be strolling the corridors," James said. "But there was something that happened. A student is hurt."

"What?" Poppy asked. "Where?"

"At the entrance," James said.

Both ran out of the Infirmary. When they got to the entrance, Poppy gasped. She sent out a Patronus. She knelt by the student and turned to see who it was.

"Sweet Merlin," Poppy gasped.

She began running a diagnostic charm over Severus' body. There were a rush of footfalls coming towards James and Poppy. James turned around and saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn coming towards them.

"Poppy," Albus asked. "What has happened?"

"Severus was attacked," Poppy said. "I need to get him to the infirmary."

Minerva transfigured her handkerchief into a stretcher while Poppy levitated Severus' body on it. The two witches went towards the Infirmary. Professor Slughorn followed.

Professor Dumbledore looked at James.

"Would you and Mr. Black accompany me to my office?" Albus said.

James turned around, but he didn't see Sirius.

"Come from hiding, Sirius," Albus said, his voice was soft.

Sirius walked from the courtyard entrance towards James and Dumbledore. Without another word, Albus turned and headed to his chambers. James and Sirius followed.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

>Chapter TWO

Severus woke up feeling stiff. His neck hurt. He tried to remember what happened. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was in the Infirmary.

"Well, well, Mr. Snape," Poppy said. "I'm glad to see you awake."

Severus looked up at the matron. His side still hurt, so he said nothing.

"You were extremely beat up," Poppy said, putting some phials on the side table. "What in Merlin's name were you doing?"

Poppy propped Severus up so that he was leaning on pillows. Severus hissed at the movement. Poppy handed the Slytherin a pain reliever. Severus took it in one gulp. Instantly, his side began to ease.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Poppy said, looking at Severus.

_000_000_000

Albus walked in his chambers and sat behind his desk. James stood in front with his head held high. Sirius slowly walked in, standing next to James.

Never had Sirius seen James so angry with him. There was a hint of disgust that Sirius saw in James' face.

"Well," Albus said, leaning back in his chair. "It's been an eventful evening."

Both boys said nothing.

"Would someone like to tell me how Severus Snape became injured?" Albus asked.

James looked over at Sirius.

"Yeah, Sirius," James said. There was contempt in his tone. "How did Severus become injured?"

Albus looked between the two Gryffindors. Usually these boys were thick as thieves. Now, it seems there is a dissension in the ranks.

"It was just a harmless prank," Sirius said.

"I think Mr. Snape being in the Infirmary begs to differ that fact," Albus said, smoothly.

"Snivellus was always following us," Sirius said. "So, I showed him where we go."

"I will say this one time," Albus said, coolly. "You will respect Severus."

Sirius gulped at the tone of the Headmaster.

"And where is it you go that you lure Mr. Snape to?" Albus asked, looking over his half-moon glasses.

James was staring at Sirius. His anger was palpable. James turned away from Sirius and closed his eyes.

_000_000_000

"I was looking for some potions ingredients and I was attacked," Severus lied easily.

"Why would you go into the Forbidden Forest?" Poppy asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You know you're not allowed. And then you sneak out at night."

"It only blooms in the full moon," Severus said.

"Well," Poppy sighed. "It will take a little bit of time before you can leave the Infirmary. You side needs care and your ribs need to heal. So, get comfortable Mr. Snape."

Poppy walked away from Severus. The Slytherin sighed as he laid down on the cot, looking up at the ceiling. He had more on his mind that being cooped up in the Infirmary. He thought about what he witnessed.

_000_000_000

"Do you not see what you prank has caused?" Albus asked Sirius. "Severus Snape is injured. He was injured by your friend, Remus. What do you think will happened when it gets out that Remus Lupin is a werewolf?"

"Remus wouldn't hurt anybody," Sirius said, definitively.

"Oh, he wouldn't," Albus challenged.

"No," Sirius said. "He's never attacked us."

James closed his eyes and lowered his head. Couldn't Sirius just shut his mouth? James looked over at Sirius and shook his head.

"Mr. Lupin had never attacked you?" Albus said. "When have you been with Mr. Lupin during his changing? And how is it that he didn't attack you?"

James looked over at Sirius. He couldn't believe what Sirius was telling the Headmaster.

"Uh," Sirius stuttered. "I mean…it he knew…"

"I think you need to explain this to me," Albus said.

James looked down and sighed. He knew it would be a surprise if they had any free time before they graduated.

_000_000_000

It's been four days since the late-night incident. James refused to talk to Sirius. When Remus came back to the Common Room, James pulled him to the side and told him what happened and what Sirius confessed to the Headmaster.

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him out of the Common Room and to an old unused classroom.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"It just got out of hand," Sirius said. "It was only to scare the Slytherin."

"Scare him?" Remus said. "Scare him? Did you even think of the ramifications of your so-called 'prank?'"

"It just got a little out of hand," Sirius said, defending his actions.

"A little," Remus said. "A little. Do you realize that if I killed Severus, that I would be killed? I thought you were my friend."

Remus turned heading for the door of the classroom.

"I am your friend," Sirius said, reaching out for Remus' arm.

Remus snatched his arm away from Sirius.

"If you were my friend, you wouldn't have done this," Remus said, shaking his head. "You used to tell me what your family was like and how they would torture people. What you did makes you no better than them."

Sirius heart broke. Never did he wanted to be classified the same as his parents. He didn't like his family. He always told James and Remus that he wanted to leave them.

Remus walked out of the classroom leaving Sirius in the room.

_000_000_000

Severus was in his dorm, sitting on the bed. He was upset that Black wasn't going to be expelled for his attempt on his life, but it didn't surprise him. Black and Potter always gotten away with things.

He couldn't get what he witnessed out of his head. He never cared for Lupin but hearing the howling and screaming from the boy when he was transforming in that wolf. Something had to help him through his changes. Severus pulled his personal journal out from under his pillow. He had the notes he made while he was under the matron's watchful eye.

Putting his journal and potion book in his pockets, Severus headed for the library. He was glad that he didn't run into anyone. He went in and got to the Library he went to the section that had the study between the different potion ingredients.

Remus was sitting on the other side of the library when he saw Severus walk in. He wanted to talk to him so bad, but he didn't know how it would be received. Remus swallowed his fear and walked over to the table.

Severus looked up when he heard someone walking closer to him. A part of him tensed up seeing the Gryffindor, but a small part needed some information.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to," Remus said. "But I wanted to apologize."

Severus said nothing.

"I had no idea that Sirius was going to do that," Remus said. "You have to believe me. I would never willingly hurt you like that."

Severus said nothing.

Remus looked at the Slytherin. His shoulders sagged and turned away.

"Have someone ever tried to make the transformation easier?" Severus asked.

Remus turned around and looked at Severus. Severus looked up at Remus. He kicked the chair out. Remus took the invitation and sat down.

"There's nothing out there to make the changes easier," Remus said.

"It has to be something to make it better," Severus said. "I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey knows about this?"

Remus nodded.

"So, what does she give you when you come back to school?" Severus asked. "I'm sure that you are still in pain when you come back. You're always missing for six days a month."

"When I get back to the Infirmary," Remus said. "She gives me a pain reliever."

"Does it help?" Severus asked.

"Not really," Remus said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why are you asking me this?"

"There has to be a way that would make your transformations a little bit bearable."

"You don't like me," Remus said. "Why would you do this?"

"Because nobody," Severus said, "should be in that much pain."

"Thank you," Remus said.

Severus nodded and lowered his head to go back to studying.

Sirius walked in the library and saw that Remus and Severus was sitting at the same table, talking.

_000_000_000

Sirius walked into the Common Room. Again, James was sitting on the sofa. He looked up at his friend.

"Why are you looking someone kicked you?" James asked, looking back at the book on his lap.

Sirius plopped down on the chair next to James.

"You speaking to me again?" Sirius asked. "I thought you hated me."

It had been a few days that neither James nor Remus talked to Sirius. Sirius didn't like the solitude. It broke his heart. Yes, he was just joking, but he didn't realize how much James and Remus would hate him over it.

"I don't hate you," James said, closing the book on his lap. "You did something stupid. Yes, we play pranks, but we don't make it so that someone would get that hurt. Do you understand that you could have gotten someone killed?"

Sirius nodded.

"I heard what Remus said to you the other day," James said.

Sirius turned to look at his friend. James could see the tears pooling in Sirius' eyes.

"I know that hurt," James continued. "But if I didn't get Severus in time or if Severus let loose Remus' ailment, it would have been bad. Not only did you hurt Severus but it could have hurt Remus, or worse they both could have been killed."

"I'm sorry," Sirius said.

"I hope you are," James said. "Now, why are you looking like that?"

"Moony is sitting with Snivellus," Sirius said.

"Are you jealous?" James asked, smirking.

"Shut up," Sirius said.

"Leave it," James said. "Moony will come around and he'll forgive you. Right now, give him some space."

Sirius nodded.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE

Severus was nineteen. He just finished his apprenticeship and was going for his Mastery in Potions. He graduated from Hogwarts two years before. He was happy to be away from the Marauders, his father, and housemates. Going into his apprenticeship was ideal for him. He got to work under one of the top Potions Masters. He learned so much. He even tried his hand at experimenting with some potions.

His mentor, Master Geoff Wingrave, gave him sound advice on making his potions. Start with a basic potion and add things that will blend with it. Slowly add the others so that he could interact with the base. Be careful of what goes in there. Protect yourself.

"You have been exceptional, Snape," Wingrave said.

"Thank you," Severus said. "I've learned from the best."

"True, but have you thought about what your thesis will be on?"

Wingrave was sitting behind his desk. He waved his hand to Severus to sit in the chair in front of his desk. A tea service appeared. Severus helped himself to a cup of tea and sat back in his chair.

"I have, sir," Severus said.

"Severus," Wingrave said. "You have finished your apprenticeship. You are now allowed to call me by my name: Geoff."

"Thank you," Severus said. "I was thinking of working on my own potion."

"You're still wanting to work on that?" Geoff asked.

"No one should be in that much pain," Severus said with conviction.

"Alright," Geoff said nodding. "I'll help you. I've seen you taking notes on it for a while. I believe some of your notes came while you were still in school."

"Yes," Severus said. "It's important."

"If it's important to you," Geoff said. "Then it's important to me."

"Thank you," Severus said.

_000_000_000

It took another year for Severus to get a possible potion. The issue was who would he try it on. There weren't many people who would come out about this malady.

"Have you thought about who you want to test it on?" Geoff asked.

It was their daily tea. Every night the two men would sit down and talk about what they went through in the lab. What were the positives and the negatives?

"I could go to St. Mungo's and see if they have some witch or wizard that we could experiment on," Geoff suggested.

"That sounds good," Severus agreed. "If it works the way I hope, then we can publish it."

"Oh no," Geoff said, shaking his head. "We are not publishing anything. This is all you. You will take credit for this."

Severus smirked as he drunk his tea.

_000_000_000

Three short months later and many adjustments made to the potion, Severus finally got it to work. The test subjects were able to come out of their condition with very little pain. The potion gave the witch or wizard mild discomfort when transforming and eased the pain when they transformed back.

After the fourth try, it became flawless. Severus wrote out his thesis and published his findings. Severus was awarded his Mastery and labeled the creator of the Wolfbane potion.

Severus became popular among the others in his field. He did several conferences. Postulate theories with other potion makers. He was catching the eye of several people.

One night when he gotten back to his home in Spinner's End, he went to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He quickly wrote out his message. After calling his owl, he sent it off.

There was a knock on the door. Thinking it was his guest he wrote to, Severus opened it. Never in a million years would he believe that this person would be standing at his doorstep.

"Good evening, Snape."

"Malfoy," Severus said. "What can I do for you?"

"May I enter?" Lucius said.

Severus stepped aside and allowed his guest to come in.

Lucius stayed for a half an hour and left. Severus head was spinning. Why would someone be interested in my work? It had to be someone important if Lucius Malfoy was vouching for him. Severus would meet with the person and see what they had to say.

A knock on the door brought Severus out of his musing. Severus went to open the door and saw his intended guest.

"You were someone I didn't expect to receive a message from."

"Come in, Lupin," Severus said, stepping aside.

Remus walked in. Severus ushered Remus into the small living room.

"The reason I asked you to come," Severus said, pulling a phial out of his pocket. "Was because of this."

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"I invented a potion that would make it a little easier during the full moon," Severus said.

"What?" Remus asked. He was completely shocked.

"I was angry that Black set me up," Severus said.

Severus sat down in one of his chairs. He held his hand out for Remus to take the other one. Remus sat down remotely, still looking at Severus.

"I didn't like the things you, Black and Potter did to me," Severus said. "But I gave as good as I got."

"Yeah," Remus said, nodding. "You did."

"But the one thing that stuck in my mind," Severus confessed, "was the pain that you went through during the change. I could hear your bones break, your muscles rip. If I could hear that from where I was standing, I couldn't imagine what it felt like."

"It's excruciating," Remus said.

"So," Severus said. "Ever since that night, I was determined to find something that could help you out."

Severus reached out and handed the phial to Remus. Remus held the phial in his hand. He held it as if it was a rare flower and it would wilt at the smallest movement. Something to make his change easier.

"Listen," Severus said, bringing Remus out of his musing. "I've tested it at St. Mungo's and the reaction was different for each person. I'm only giving you one, because I want to know how you feel after the full moon. Now, I can't be with you when you change, as the past have told us. But I do want you to see if you can record what you went through under the potion."

"Record?" Remus asked. "Once I start changing, my mind is the first to go. I won't be able to have any conscious thoughts."

"Can you have someone put a recorder in the room?" Severus asked. "Enchant a mirror so that it will record your reflection. Put an unbreakable charm over it, so the wolf won't break it."

"Okay, Severus," Remus said. "I will."

"Great," Severus said, standing up. Remus followed suit.

"If it works," Severus said. "I'll make sure that you receive a phial every month."

"I don't know what to say," Remus said.

"Don't say anything," Severus said. "No one, I don't care who you are, no one should go through that much pain."

Remus walked to the door.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said.

"You're welcome, Remus," Severus said.

Remus left with a small smile on his face. For the first time since he was eight years old, there might be a little hope that he wouldn't be hurting after the full moon.

Severus watched Remus leave and closed the door.

**THE END**


End file.
